Left Unnamed
by FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: It was just a simple day, but it turned into so much more... Warning: Yaoi, M/M, rape, plus various odd things that my mind added to the story. Might possibly continue.


**A/N: This is an idea that spurred off the top of my head. It's nothing much, just yaoi.**

**Now, on with the story! I don't own anything Pokemon at all, just the games.  
**

* * *

Kaine and I used to be best friends when we were younger. Kaine was just a Growlithe at the time, and I was just a Buizel. After we evolved, we sorta just drifted apart, though we still kept in touch, and remained on good terms. It's been a long time since of seen him, and I've been too busy to go out and meet him, ever since I've gotten a mate and am now a father of two. This all changed, however, on a seemingly normal day. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

* * *

"I'm going out!" I yelled to my mater, Elenore, "I'm going to hunt some food!" "Alright!" she yelled back, tired. I smiled, she was exhausted due to the amount of time she has to give to our kids. I opened the small makeshift door in our den, and stepped outside. I sniffed the air, smelling potential prey. The scents were all the same, various weak fish Pokemon and small mammals around. Nothing that wouldn't make a good snack, but certainly not a large dinner for two rapidly growing Buizel and their parents.

However, another scent hit my nose, it was unfamiliar, but, it was so familiar... I shrugged it off, family first investigation later. I wandered around the forest and hunted small Pokemon, mostly Zigzagoon and other assorted common Pokemon that would naturally grow back at a rapid pace. After I've gathered enough, I started to head back home, but I was stopped.

"Going so soon, Bui?" I stopped, I knew that voice anywhere. "Kaine!" I exclaimed, I turned around, and lo and behold, it was Kaine himself. "Kaine, it's been forever!" I said. "Yeah..." he said quietly. His tone scared me a bit, but, I was too excited at the prospect of seeing my best friend again. "What brings you to this part of the forest?" I asked. I laid the food down, and sat on the ground. "I have my reasons," he said, sitting down next to me. Suddenly, a scent came to me full force, from Kaine himself, "Ah, so you were the mystery scent from earlier!" He shrugged, "If you say so."

We started to talk, catch up, simple friend things, y'know? After a bit, I got up, "I'm sorry Kaine, but I gotta go now, I have to get back to my family." He nodded, and I started to walk away. After a few minutes, I felt a heavy body pounce on me, and I was pinned to the ground. "Going so soon?" Kaine growled into my ear. "Kaine! What are you doing?!" I yelled at him. The large dog nibbled on my ear, "It's been too long since we've last met, and you're leaving me, your best friend, for that woman?!" I growled at him, "Of course I am! She's my mate! She had my children! I have to get back!" "NO!" He snarled at me, "You're mine! You were mine first! And mine forever! And I'm going to make you mine!"

I felt something large poke against my stomach, I looked down, and noticed his rapidly growing red dick. He walked over, and placed it unceremoniously in front of my face. "Suck it." he demanded. I turned my head away, I couldn't do this, I had a mate and kids. He slapped the back of my head and pulled my towards his cock, "Suck it!" he demanded again. Without ever waiting for a reaction, he grabbed the back of my head, and shoved his massive pokehood in my mouth. The stench was unbearable, like stale piss and musk, as if it hasn't been washed in ages, and, if I knew Kaine correctly, it hadn't.

He continued to shove the red dick in my mouth, some of it going down into my throat, choking me. He kept pulling it out, and shoving it back it, all the way down to his massive knot. I didn't want this. I just wanted a good conversation with my best friend, and go home to my amazing family. I didn't want to be orally raped, and especially by _Kaine_ of all people. Tears started to well up in my eyes, this was extremely embarrassing, and the pain was unbearable. Suddenly, he pulled his penis out of my mouth, giving me a moment's reprieve.

After a breath of relief, I realized this was only the beginning, as I felt a warm liquid flow onto my body. He was marking me, claiming me as his own. I felt humiliated, I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Being marked by Kaine...was not something I foresaw, and this just made me feel even more humiliated, knowing I could've stopped this.

Kaine leaned in close, and whispered into my ear, "You're mine now. My bitch and no one else's." I struggled, "No! Please, Kaine, just stop!" He laughed at this, "Bui, did you not just hear me? You're my bitch now Bui, and YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COMMAND ME!" he yelled. And with those words, he scooted down some, "And now you must pay the ultimate price," he whispered quietly. I felt his large pokehood, nudge at my tailhole, and shoved in. "AHH!" I cried out. I was so bad, the pain was horrible, it felt as if I was burning from the inside out. "Please, stop!" I pleaded. I was so embarrassed, I've resorted to begging, something I'd never do in real life. My pleas were ignored, and he just kept going and going, one push after another.

Suddenly, I felt a nice sensation, as my sweet spot was poked. I screamed in pain and ecstasy. "Now that's what I like," Kaine said, cocky(no pun intended) and confident. He kept pulling in and out, hitting my sweet spot repeatedly. I started to moan like a needy bitch in heat, and, much to my dismay and embarrassment, my own pokehood started to come out of it's sheath. "Now look at this!" Kaine said, "Looks like my bitch is finally enjoying himself." He took one of his paws, and started to rub the needy, pink flesh. "A-Ahh!" I moaned.

He started to pump faster and faster, closing in on his climax. "Ahh, fuck!" he cried out, shoving his knot into my ass. He knot was so big, stretching my hole wide. I felt a warm rush of cum in my tailhole, stream after stream of cum shooting into my body. And, I loved, I didn't know why, but I did, it was an amazing feeling that my mate would've never been able to give me. I both moaned in pleasure, as I came not long afterwards, coving our stomachs with my seed.

We laid down in the grass, him still tied with me, our cum pooling around us. He licked my ear, "I've always loved you Bui," he said, "Ever since we were little." He hummed a bit, not entirely sure what to say. I though about my mate, and my kids, I couldn't just, leave them like this. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to them either, especially since I was marked. He nudged my face, "C'mon Bui, I have to get back to my den, and, you're going with me." I yawned, "Carry me," I said. I was too tired to deal with all this right now, it could wait for the morning. I felt him pick me up and but him on my back. I'll just go with him for now, I could deal with everything else later...


End file.
